


Hijack/Frostcup Mulan AU

by The1animefreak



Category: Hijack - Fandom, Mulan (1998), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1animefreak/pseuds/The1animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is one of the noblemen of his village that is trying to find a woman to help bear an heir. Except for one problem, Hiccup doesn't want a woman he wants to explore the world and help people but thanks to his high position in society he is forbidden to step even the lightest out of line. When the Outcasts are threatening to invade they turn to Hiccup's sick and old father to go to war once more Hiccup knows his father won't survive war and he decides he has to step up even if he has to do it on his own without his fathers exact knowledge. WARNING JACK x HICCUP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiccup as Fa Mulan
> 
> Jack as Li Shang 
> 
> Astrid as the Match Maker
> 
> Snotlout as Yao
> 
> Fishlegs as Chein Po
> 
> Tuffnut as Ling
> 
> Stoick as Fa Zhou
> 
> Valda as Fa Li
> 
> Toothless as Mushu
> 
> Gothi as Grandma Fa
> 
> Mildew as Chi-Fu
> 
> North as Li Shang's dad

This Au will continue in the next couple of days so please be patient please let me know what you think of the casting down below


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup sighed as he saw a bird fly by. He knew what today was and he wasn't looking forward to it. "Hiccup!" A male voice boomed. Hiccup turned hearing the voice coming for somewhere within the compound, "Son its time to get ready today is the day". Hiccup rolled his eyes at this comment. Maybe your day but certainly not mine Hiccup thought to himself. "Hiccup are you up yet??" Stoick said knocking hiccup back to reality realizing that he hasn't answered his father. "Oh, um Yes! I'm awake ill be down soon!" Hiccup said stripping his shirt putting on a fresh one. "Hurry up we will be late!" Stoick said then a sound of something falling was heard. "Dad are you alright??" Hiccup said nonchalantly thinking that his father had simply dropped something. "Dad??" Hiccup said his tone changing to worry realizing his father had not responded . "Dad?? Dad??......." still nothing was heard. Hiccup walked out his room and started scanning the house now worried for his recently sick father. "DAD! NO!" Hiccup said as he turned the corner seeing his dad on the floor fainted. "Dad wake up please!" Hiccup said worried. "Mom! Dads fainted again!" Hiccup said lifting his fathers head on a nearby cushion. "Oh honey you got to go to the matchmaker you will be late again" Valka said kneeling next to her husband. "Mom are you kidding?? How can I leave dad like this??" Hiccup said in disbelief. "Honey we just want whats best for you now go meet your future wife" Hiccup sighed and nodded obeying his mother and fathers wishes just as he was taught to. Hiccup stepped out into the village and saw the buzz of everyday life. Hiccups braids bouncing slightly as he walked. People in his village smiled at him and he smiled back politely. He realized that he was now very close to the matchmakers office. He felt a sickening feeling arise in his stomach it made him just wanna run and not look back. Hiccup took a deepbreath then entered the matchmakers office. "Hello? Im Hiccup Haddock im one of your appointments? "Hiccup said while walking in.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill see where I go with this. So please comment below


End file.
